


Winter and Wolf

by DesertDraggon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Claws, Fluff, Hunter!McCree, M/M, Porn with a lil Plot, Pumpkin!Reaper, Sex, halloween terror au, pyrophilia, shiver!reaper, transforming during sex, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: As fall fades to winter, The Reaper’s fire cools. His werewolf lover becomes enamored with him all over again.





	Winter and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smalls2233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/gifts).



> A holiday sequel to “Those Oddities”, Merry Shitscram Smalls!!!! <3 I hope you enjoy this fic like I have yours!

A week and a month had passed since Jesse was claimed by the pumpkin king as his lover. Three whole weeks since Jesse had been claimed by the moon's magic, and by the beast’s blood that had lain dormant inside him. 

At that time Jesse had been bewildered that the wolf’s bite had even survived the severing of his arm, and that it had taken two whole years for it to even make itself known. Now, he thrives under The Witch’s guidance, learning to control this new state of his being, along with his new arm.

With the transformation, his wooden arm had become useless. It was much too small for his full form, and too big for his canine’s smaller paws. The Witch, however, had created an arm out of living wood that would shift with his body. The oak moved just as his flesh hand dad, and had a burning glow to it, as if there was fire seeping out from within. It felt good. Alive. 

The hunter wasn't the only thing that had changed with the coming season. Gabriel, who’s gourden head had rotted away, had become ashen. No longer did his fiery eyes flicker with golden light, becoming a softer blue, shifting behind his beautiful scarred face. To Jesse, Gabriel was ethereal. He felt the itch of the moon’s bite ache as if he were under the fool moon. As if the geist held the same lunar power. It drove the wolf mad.

The only thing staying Jesse’s hand was the frigid cold that surrounded them. He hated the cold more than anything. He was raised in warmer climates, so being snowed into a cramped caravan as they made a slow return home to their castle was it’s own layer of hell.

Gabriel and Jesse had been joined by The Witch’s poltergeist, Fareeha. She had been tasked with keeping an eye on the two lovers in case they planned anything traitorous. The Witch trusted Gabriel as far as she could throw him, and trusted Jesse infinitely less. After the Pumpkin King let the other heroes escape to play fancy with McCree, Angela had been giving him the silent treatment. 

It was a long and horrible journey in Jesse’s opinion. Fareeha was too quiet and stiff, mirroring her mother in demeanor. The carriage was too cold and kept none of the frosty air away from Jesse’s shuddering form. He had half a mind to shift and bury himself under his cloaks to nest for warmth. Yes cloaks, three of them to be exact. His usual coat, which he was also wearing under the cloaks, wasn't much for keeping the harsh winter chill at bay either. 

Gabriel stayed focused on the task at hand, only stopping once to briefly hold Jesse’s hand, pull him close, and kiss him tenderly, before returning to his task. It warmed the gunslinger's heart, but it wasn't enough. It wasn’t nearly enough. He craved warmth, the caress of flames across his skin. He shivered at the thought, sliding closer to Gabriel in the Driver’s Box. 

Jesse heard faint laughter roll from the dark hood that engulfed Gabriel’s face and couldn't help but to smile and move himself even closer.

_-_-_-_

The second they stepped through the threshold into the castle a wall of warmth hit them. Jesse shivered like a dog, shaking the snow off his body before hanging up his cloaks and toeing off his wet boots. 

The Reaper sidled next to him to do the same after seeing to the zomnics taking in the supplies. He leaned against the wall to stretch, letting out a tired groan. His internal blue flames shifting feverishly. 

The Werewolf couldn't take it any longer. “Gabriel I need you.. “ Jesse huffed, his fingers finding Gabriel’s to drag the chilled spirit to their chamber. Gabriel made to protest as he was being whisked away, but Jesse stopped abruptly and stole a kiss. There was so much passion in the kiss, that when Jesse pulled away, Gabriel stood dumbstruck, his silvered hair softly becoming alight with the angelic blue flames that burned within him. 

Understanding the sincerity of the situation, the geist took the lead in the escape to their bedroom, a different fire lighting within him. So damn his sinner soul that he was weak to Jesse’s whims, but the gunslinger's charms and pure love for Gabriel had bewitched him with magic far stronger than even The Witch’s dark power. He was stupid in love.

They barged through the large wooden door to the old king's chambers, huffing for breath. Gabriel slammed the door shut behind him as Jesse began to undress, impatient as always but even more so now. He didn't know why, Jesse had already been through his first lunar transformation, so how suddenly horny the puppy was threw him for a loop.

The older ghost shook his head to clear his ponderings and stripped himself from his much too warm winter clothing as well. He had just finished when Jesse let out a low whistle behind him, drawing his blue eyes to Jesse’s beautiful body. He admired the soft brown skin before making eye contact. There was hunger in the wolf's earthen eyes. 

Jesse licked his lips as The Pumpkin King waltzed over, quickly he pulled Gabriel down to the bed with him. Their lips met again, needily biting and tasting the other. Gabe’s lips were colder now, versus the hot, spiced flavor the gunslinger was familiar with. He tastes more like sharp mint now, but still just as sweet as ever. The scent surrounding him was also different, the ghost’s skin smelling of burning pine and rotting leaves. It was enchanting how different it was from their first time, so fresh and new like winter’s first snow. 

Eventually Gabriel pried himself away from their frantic kisses with a sharp gasp, holding Jesse down to prevent him from following. “What’s come over you hunter? You're so hungry for this you're shifting.” His gruff voice chuckled, pulling one of Jesse's hands, now claws, from his side. The brunette blushed at the realization and seemed to curl into himself.

“I- Sorry, I wasn't aware I was shifting…” he apologized, trying to calm himself down to no avail. Reaper simply sighed blissfully.

“There's no need to apologise, my love. I’m flattered that your feelings for me would cause your shift.” Gabriel gently stroked his frigid claws down Jesse’s cheek, causing the other to smile softly.

Jesse was so god damn in love with Gabriel, so perfectly head over heels for the stupid ghost. The man he thought was an emotionless murderer had a heart of gold hidden deep within his ever burning flames. It made Jesse’s admiration swell, and he leaned up to gently kiss the geist before falling back onto the bed, splayed in surrender. As he had promised, he was Gabriel’s, and Gabriel was his. 

The Reaper’s nails trailed down Jesse’s sides, making the wolfman gasp and arch off the soft sheets as icy lips kissed his warm bare neck. While his hands wandered, Gabriel’s sharp teeth worried Jesse’s skin, sucking deep purple marks into his flesh. Below him the gunslinger writhed, his form wavering between man and beast as needy moans left him. He felt like he was unraveling, losing control of himself, Jesse had never felt so utterly wayward before. 

The werewolf wasn't prepared for when Gabriel licked a broad stripe up the underside of his dick, shivering at the odd sensation. It was both warm and cold, tingling. The feeling intensified as the ghost completely swallowed him down in one go, tearing a horrible moan from McCree. 

Jesse’s hips bucked into Gabriel’s mouth, letting out soft canine whimpers and clawing at the sheets. The darker man chuckled, sucking gently and starting a rhythm with his mouth and his free hand. It wasn’t long before Jesse was huffing, about to blow, but Gabriel swiftly came up with a pop. Much to Jesse’s chagrin he moved downwards, spreading Jesse’s legs apart before leaning into gently kiss one of them.

The skin was so warm and soft, furring slightly as Jesse fluxed between forms. The Reaper was disappointed the marks he had left before had already faded away. Well, that just gives him a new canvas to paint. With a smile he began biting and sucking the thigh he was nuzzling, earning more raunchy howls from the beast beneath him. Satisfied he pulled away, revealing a dark red spot that began blossoming into a rich purple. Good.

Gabriel continued to mar Jesse’s flesh for as long as he could, savoring his lover’s flesh, before an impatient huff resounded from the hound. He pulled away to find a wrinkle between Jesse’s fluffy brows and his canines bared in a grimace. 

“Pun’kin please don't tease me…” Jesse’s voice felt rough, his throat tight from all the little noises he was trying not to make. He never could stop himself from being loud. Especially for his new lover. Gabriel’s lips turned up in a toothy grin as the man slid up to give Jesse a quick kiss. 

“I’m sorry, dear, I just can't resist eating you up.” Gabriel said in a sultry tone before leaning back to grab Jesse’s hips and flip the young hunter over. The Reaper pulled Jesse’s ass up to him, eating a yelp in surprise from the wolf that turned to relief when he realized what his lover had planned for him. 

“Hmn, please eat me up darlin’ oh please do.” The cowboy begged, wiggling his butt and trying to present himself better. At least his tail hadn’t come in, it would have been much harder for Gabriel to dive right between those beautiful plush mounds of Jesse’s ass.

He felt the geist lick straight up his crack before teasing his entrance, his tongue pressing in gently. Jesse couldn't help but shudder out a sigh, Gabriel’s warm-chilly appendage slipping in easily, stretching his hole. The hunter was over the moon, this was only the second time Gabriel had dared to eat him out, the last time was when he was still a flaming gourd. This time was a whole new bundle of sensations, but just as wet and filling. 

Gabriel’s tongue slipped deeper, his inhuman nature allowing him to surpass mortal limits. It was long and pliant, pressing against every crevasse inside the wolf. The pressure built inside Jesse as Gabriel pressed his wicked tongue against that special spot inside him, rubbing harder and faster until Jesse tipped over the edge. Jesse howled sharply as he came, the guttural call bouncing off the chamber walls before collapsed and continued his cry into the bedsheets, his body shaking from the dry orgasm. Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips and kissing Jesse’s tailbone and up his trembling back.

The Reaper trailed his kisses up the man’s neck. “Was that good enough? Now we both have what we wanted.” he whispered in Jesse’s ear. Gabriel nibbled on Jesse’s earlobe as he slowly pulled him upright to let him breath.

“That felt, so, so good.” Jesse gasped between breaths, leaning into Gabriel’s body, preening under his touch. They sat there for a moment, just relaxing against one another. For a moment all was calm, but an urge overcame Jesse like the fires of hell would possess a sinner. He turned in Gabriel’s lap, pushing the man back and kissing him deeply. The ghost only moaned, lying back and letting his puppy take over. 

Now that his ass was slick and loose, Jesse was gunning to take Gabriel for a ride. No matter what positions they tried, their favorite was always Jesse straddling Gabriel’s cock, bouncing up and down on that thick pole like he was going to die the moment he stopped. 

The wolf sat up, lifting himself off Gabriel’s lap to position his behind. With a hand steadying the ghost’s girth, Jesse lowered himself. He inhaled excitedly as the head pushed past the first ring, slowly taking in Gabriel’s thick dick. Jesse’s lover held his waist gently, helping the hunter slide down until he was buried in the werewolf’s plush ass. The gunslinger loved the burn in his thighs, the claws embedded in his hips, Gabriel moaning underneath him with Jesse’s name on his lips. 

He worked his body harder, pulling himself just barely off so the tip would nearly fall out, and then slam himself back down. Every bit of McCree’s body shook as he mewled and moaned, working his hips on his lover’s cock. Gabriel was close, his groans getting louder, his thrusts harsher, faster, less controlled. It turned Jesse on, his own dick bouncing to touch his belly, precum dripping from the tip and leaving strings behind. 

The Pumpkin King had enough, he pulled Jesse down, held his hips still and roughly thrusted into him. The wet slap on Jesse’s ass and their moans mingled with the hot scent of their sweat. The suffocation of being shoved into Gabriel’s neck almost incapacitated McCree, his vision fading slightly before the ghost growled in frustration, sitting up and pushing Jesse down to the bed. He still thrusted into him, harder and faster, passion and need over taking him. 

Jesse’s fully furred claws tangled into the sheets and slid down Gabriel’s sides, leaving marks and holes behind as he neared his own orgasm. Gabriel kissed Jesse softly before pulling his hips up, pounding into Jesse’s hungry ass, and letting out a gruff cry as he came. His cum almost searing Jesse’s insides and pushing the wolf over the edge. Jesse’s cock painted their chests in sticky white, his load having grown from his dry orgasm earlier. 

Jesse had come so hard and worked himself so much, he unfortunately fainted. Soft pants escaped his unconscious lips as Gabriel regained his composure. Worry flitted through the ghost before realizing Jesse was probably just exhausted. They hadn't slept much during their trip, and then to exert himself like this, with the wavering transformations? Gabriel ruffled Jesse’s furry chest with a soft smile before pulling his aching form away, and scrambling for his trousers. 

_-_-_-_-_

Jesse woke up with a start, shivering in his bed as the door to their chamber opened and closed again. A terrible draft came upon his naked, furless body, but he couldn’t do naught but while and curl up on his side. A deep chuckle caught his attention and he looked up over his shoulder. There stood his moon and stars, the man he’d die for again and again, with a bucket of steamy water and some cloths. 

“Come here, let me clean you off mutt.” Gabriel teased lovingly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jesse rolled back over to let the geist clean the cum from his belly before having him roll over again to wash his ass. 

“Thank’ya Pun’kin.” Jesse mumbled, too tired to keep his eyes open long. Once done with his chore, Gabriel stripped himself of his pants and crawled into bed beside his mortal. With a contented sigh he pulled the thick sheets over the two of them and burrowed close to McCree.

“Goodnight, my love, sleep well.” He whispered, leaving a kiss on Jesse’s cheek. The werewolf smiled, and hummed and he nuzzled closer to Gabriel. 

“Y’too m’ moonlight.”


End file.
